


daddy's little princess // h.s.

by narrrrybby



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fanfiction, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry and Blake, Harry get in me, I'm Going to Hell, Ok bye, What Have I Done, god bless, i need jesus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrrrybby/pseuds/narrrrybby
Summary: blake and harry. harry has a sexual daddy kink. shit goes down





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> it's pre shit and my first actual book thats been successful, so please don't judge too harshly

prologue

"Harry," a moan slipped from my pink, swollen lips.

"Blake, baby." Harry's hands travelled down my chest, stopping to give my breasts a small squeeze. I gasp as he massages them through my shirt.

"Oh." My hands darted to Harry's hair, pulling it. He groans, pulling my thin shirt up and over my head, throwing it across to the other side of the room.

Harry moans, staring at my plain white lace bra.

"Harry, please." My voice is just above a whisper as Harry sits up, removing his white shirt and throwing it somewhere on the floor along with mine. I stare at the tattoos littered across his toned chest, my hand lifting to trace the leaves just above his jeans.

His hands catch mine as I trace them, lust in his emerald eyes. "I'd stop if I were you, baby girl." Harry smirks, his breathing heavy as he lays me down on the bed, slowly removing his black jeans from his long legs.

As he tosses the jeans to the floor, I glance at the tight black boxers that adorned his beautiful, God-like body. His bulge is prominent, and I take in a sharp breath, my core aching.

"Please." I whine, sitting up and playing with the band on his boxers. I pull them down slightly, revealing his prominent v-line. I moan involuntarily, pulling them down to his knees. Harry finishes removing them himself, his erection slapping on his stomach, as he kicks them to the side and climbs on to the bed.

His large hands reach behind my back unclasping my bra and slowly sliding the straps down my shoulders, making me shiver. "Please." I gulp as he removes my bra completely. Instinctively, my small hands fly up to cover myself. But Harry removes them.

"Don't ever hide from me, okay baby?" He whispers in my ear, leaving goosebumps in his wake. I nod, darting my eyes away.

"No, answer me. Don't nod, Blake." Harry demands, his grip on my wrists growing stronger by the second.

"Okay." My eyes finally meet his, as I smile bashfully, kissing Harry's lips once more.

"Good girl." Harry praises into my lips. His cold hands travel from my thigh to my breasts, massaging them roughly. I feel him press his crotch into mine, making me moan loudly.

"Oh my," I groan. The sensation of Harry's erection on my crotch and his large hand on my breast is indescribable.

"I need... I need more. Please." I beg, my hand reaching out and wrapping around Harry's length. 

"Oh, that's my girl. Fuck, Blake." He groans, his head rolling back as my hand moves up and down. I take him by surprise when I stop moving my wrist and wrap my lips around him.

"Sh..shit Blake. Fuck," he curses, thrusting his hips. He touches the back of my throat, making me gag a little. I ignore it, moving my head faster.

"Stop, baby." I ignore Harry's pleas, moving faster and faster until his liquids shoot in my mouth, hitting the back of my throat. I swallow, pulling away and wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"You did so well, baby girl." Harry praises me gently pushing me back down onto the bed, my head hitting the pillows softly. "Now I'm going to reward you," he smirks, pulling my black knickers down my legs. His finger brushes my sex, making me squirm.

"Stay still." He demands, his large hand holding my leg in an attempt to keep me still.

"Harry." I whine.

"What do you want me to do, princess?" He asks innocently, his tongue running from my lower stomach till my breasts. His lips wrap around my left nipple, sucking lightly.

"Touch me. Please." I moan, my legs spreading further.

"Where do you want me to touch you?" Harry asks, moving to my right nipple and repeating the actions.

"Down there," I beg, hoping he won't make me say it.

"As you wish." He smirks, his fingers running along my sex, making me wetter that I was previously. Without warning, he shoves a slick finger inside of me, a loud groan emitting from my throat.

"More." Harry obliges, sticking another finger inside of me. I cry out in pleasure, Harry's lips moving up to mine, kissing them. I moan into his mouth as he works his fingers faster. He takes this as an opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth.

After a few moments, Harry pulls away. I push his head down between my thighs, hoping he'll get the message.

"Please." He doesn't waste a moment more as he buries his head between my thighs. His lips wrap around my clit, sucking.

"Fuck, you taste so good baby." He moans, sending vibrations throughout my body. I whimper as his tongue is shoved inside of me, as well as a finger.

"Oh." my voice rises. "Yes." I scream, my legs shaking as I clench around his tongue and finger.

"Come for me, princess." Harry tells me as I release. He licks up my juices, taking some on his finger and pressing it to my mouth. "Open, taste yourself." He demands and I oblige, opening my mouth and wrapping my lips around his fingers, tasting myself. I continue to suck long after my juices are gone, making Harry moan.

"No more, baby. You don't want me to come again now, do you?" He smirks, pulling his fingers out of my mouth and leaving a sweet kiss on my neck.

"Lay down." Harry commands, pulling the covers over our bare bodies as he wraps his strong arms around me, his lips attaching to my neck, surely leaving a mark.

"Now everybody knows you belong to me." Harry whispers, holding me until I fall asleep.


	2. chapter two

Three weeks earlier

I collected some apples and peaches in two separate bags, taking them to the counter and paying for them.

"Thank you," I smiled, taking my fruits and walking out into the cold. I begin to walk home, my face buried into the scarf wrapped around my neck. I was almost home when the rain began to pick up, drenching me completely.

"Excuse me? Are you okay?" A deep British accent asked someone. I kept walking.

"Excuse me, miss!" He shouted again. I turned around and found a man in a black car. I looked around, not sure if this kind man was actually speaking to me. "Yes, I'm talking to you." He pointed to me. "Are you okay? It's pouring down. Do you need a ride home?"

I wasn't sure if I could trust this stranger, but I was known for making bad decisions, and so I accepted his offer. "Yes please." I shivered as he jumped out of his car and led me to the passenger seat. The heat engulfed me the second I sat in the seat. I rubbed my hands together, attempting to create more heat.

The man took his seat behind the wheel and began driving. "What's your name?" I asked the man, trying to get to know the stranger better.

"I'm Harry. And what's your name princess?" I blushed at his pet name. He looked as if he was thirty, give or take a few years.

"My name? Oh, it's Blake." I looked down at my fingers, twiddling my thumbs.

"Beautiful name." Harry complimented before asking for directions to my home.

"Here we are." Harry says quietly as he pulls up out the front of my house.

"Thank you, Harry. I really appreciate the ride." I smile, opening the door and jumping out. I jog over to my door, but before I can enter the warmth of my home, someone calls out my name.

"Blake!" Harry shuts his door and jogs over to me. "You forgot your phone." I smack my forehead. How could I have been so stupid? I would lose my head if it wasn't screwed on.

"Thank you." I grin and take my phone from my his large hands. Harry smirks, placing a quick kiss to my cheek before running back over to his car, pulling out of the driveway and driving away.

I stand there for a few moments, a dorky smile on my face before finally coming to my senses and leaving the cold and entering my house, my fruits in hand.

"Blake? Did you get my peaches? I'm starving!" My mother shouts from the living room. I walk over to the large couch, where my mum and her large, swollen stomach sit.

"Here you are," I pass her the peaches, plopping down beside her.

"Little bubba here is craving some peach." She rubs her stomach with one hand, her other hand reaching into the bag of peaches. I take my bag of apples and take a bite. "I just wish she'd come out already." Mum groans, biting off a large piece of peach.

"Only two more months." I tell her, standing up and walking to my room. I sit on my bed, my laptop open as my music blasts through my room.

"Hey! You're listening to Green Day without me?" Mum bursts through my door, a frown on her face. "Bring it to the kitchen while I cook dinner. Dad will be back soon." She leaves, waving me over to the kitchen.

I pick up my laptop, taking it over to the kitchen and plugging it into the speakers. "That's better." Mum grins, taking my hands and dancing along to 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams'. We dance for minutes before the music stops. We turn around, finding my father at the doorway with a grin on his face.

"Hello," he smiles. "How are my favourite girls?" He places his briefcase down on the island bench, kissing mum and I's cheek before getting on his knees and lifting up mums shirt. "Hey baby girl." Dad kisses mums stomach. "Not long now, eh?" He smiles, standing up and pulling us both in for a hug.

"Can we play our music now?" Mum smirks, pushing dad away with a kiss to his cheek. Dad rolls his eyes, a smile playing at his lips as he takes his briefcase and leaves the kitchen and once again, the music is blasting as mum and I cook dinner together.

"Nicholas! Dinner!" Mum calls for dad, and he appears within seconds. He has changed into a pair of trackies and a plain grey shirt, a big contrast from the dark suit he had on only an hour or so ago.

"Mm, smells great. What have my girls cooked for me tonight?" Mum carries in a large tray of lasagne, placing it onto the dining table.

"Your favourite." Mum hands us all a plate and we scoop large serves of the delicious lasagne onto them.

"Evie, babe, pass me the salt please." The night goes on like this; music softly playing in the background as we talk about the small child inside my mother and eat our dinner.

"Alright, I'm going to shower and then I'm going to bed. I love you guys." I bid my parents a goodnight, walking to my room to collect some clothing before heading to the bathroom.

-

As I sit in my bedroom, my phone buzzes. I pick it up to find a text message from a Harry Styles. As in Harry from my walk home today?

*Hello Blake. -H* The text reads. I immediately send him a text back.

*Is this the Harry that gave me a ride home today? Or do I know another Harry?* I ask stupidly. I wait a few moments before another text comes in, from Harry, of course.

*Yes. Is this the Blake I gave a ride home to? -H* I smile at his sarcastic-ness. We text for a few more hours before he tells me to go to sleep, as he would like to take me out tomorrow. Why would a thirty year old man want to take out a seventeen year old girl? It didn't make sense, but I agreed anyway because as I said earlier, I am known for making bad decisions.

-

When I wake up the following morning, I smile to myself as I get ready.

"Hey Blake-" mum walks into the room, her stomach exposed in the shirt she wore. "Ooh, where are you off to?" She smirks, leaning against the door frame.

"I'm just going out for brunch with the girls, it's no big deal." I roll my eyes, continuing to apply my mascara.

"No big deal." Mum mocks my voice, copying me by rolling her eyes and crossing her eyes over her chest, resting them on her large stomach. "Alright, be back by dinner time then. It's dad's birthday and we're going out to dinner." She walks over to me, kissing my cheek and leaving me alone in my room.


	3. chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 107 hits? fuck bro. thank ya'll

Harry had taken me to an amusement park. Yes, an amusement park.

"I haven't been here since I was eight," I breathe, walking through the large gates.

"And how old are you?" He asks, placing his hand on the small of my back, guiding me through the heap of people and over to a side show.

"Seventeen. And you?"

"Twenty five." He announces, and I feel my my mouth drop.

"Oh," I nod my head, following Harry over to the Ferris wheel line. All is silent between us before we get on our pod.

"Let's play twenty questions." I suggest as the man comes around and makes sure our doors are closed.

"Okay. Let's play." Harry smirks as the wheel begins to move.

"Okay... What's your favourite colour?" I ask on impulse. He cocks his head to the side, a smirk on his lips before shaking his head.

"Orange." Harry answers confidently. "What about you? What's your favourite colour?"

"Green. Ah, do you have any pets?"

"I have a cat. Maisy." He answers fondly. "Are you a virgin?" Harry asks after moments of silence. I stay silent as the pod moves further. I feel my cheeks redden as he speaks up again. "Well?" A smirk is still on his lips, his hands sitting on his lap.

"Uh," I gulp. "Y-yes." I look down, my fingers fidgeting on my lap.

"Okay.." He seems deep in thought. "Your turn." Harry smiles innocently.

-

By the time Harry and I leave the amusement park, it is almost dark and mum is calling me. "Hello?" Harry leads me to his car.

"Blake, thank god." She sounds panicked, her breathing heavy.

"Mum, are you okay?" Panic rises inside of me as I jump into the car.

"No, I'm not okay." She sounds as if she wants to cry. "I need some peaches and peanut butter before I die." The panic is gone within a split second, and I begin laughing.

"Is that all? I almost had a heart attack because you want freaking peaches and peanut butter?" Harry begins driving out of the parking lot.

"Yes! It's important! Just make sure you get some on the way home from being with a boy." She hangs up the phone as my mouth opens to protest. How does she know? I make a mental note to ask her later.

"Harry?" I ask quietly. He hums, acknowledging me. "Do you mind if we drop by the supermarket quickly? My mum wants some peaches and peanut butter."

"Peaches and peanut butter?" He asks confusedly. "That's an... Interesting combination." He bit his lip, stifling his laughter.

"Yeah. It is. But what would you expect from a pregnant woman?" I laugh, Harry joining me a moment later.

"That would explain it." He pulls into the supermarket parking lot. I unbuckle myself, jumping out of the car and rushing inside the store. I find the peaches and peanut butter, paying for it and jogging back to the black car.

"Thank you." I say, frost leaving my mouth as I do so. I rub my hands together, attempting to warm myself up.

"No worries, princess." He looks over to me, winking. I blush. The rest of the car ride is silent until we reach my home.

"Thank you for today Harry. I really enjoyed it." Harry pulls into my driveway. I turn to look at him, only to find him looking back at me.

"My pleasure." He whispers. He leans in slightly, and I begin to panic. I don't even know this man, but I think he is going to kiss me. What the hell am I supposed to do? His breath is hot against my lips as he leans in a little more, our lips touching. I close my eyes, allowing myself to relax and 'live in the moment' as my best friend, Taya, would tell me.

Our lips move together for a few moments before something moves in the corner of my eye. I pull away, finding my mother at the front door, her stomach covered in a tight shirt, her mouth agape. A red blush creeps up my neck immediately, and I rush a goodbye to Harry before jumping out of the car.

"Mum!" I shout in embarrassment. "Why would you just stand there? That's so weird!" I groan. A door slams behind me, followed by rushed footsteps.

"You, uh, you forgot your..." I turn around and find Harry holding mums food in his hand. "Food." I gulp, my hands raising to take them from his hand, but am stopped when mums hand snatches them from Harry.

"Those are mine, thank you." She sings, a grin on her face. "Oh, I'm Evie. Pleasure to finally see my girl here has a boyfriend." Mum smirks, and her hand reaches out to shake Harry's.

"Mum, we're not-" I attempt to explain.

"Yes, my name is Harry. It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiles charmingly, his pearly teeth showing.

"Would you like to come in?" Mum offers, her eyes flicking over to me.

"No thank you. I have some things to do. Thank you for the offer." He kindly declines mums offer, and for that I am so grateful. Lord knows what she would say to him. Or show him.

Harry looks over to me, his arms opening as he engulfs me in an embrace. Pulling away, he kisses me on the cheek gently. "Goodbye, Blake." He smirks, bidding my mother a goodbye before jogging over to his car and leaving.

"You're so embarrassing!" I shout, storming inside and making a beeline to my room.

"Nicholas! You'll never guess what just happened!" Mum says excitedly. "I met Blake's boyfriend!" She squeals, clapping her hands together.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I defend myself as footsteps lead to my room.

"He so is. I watched you two snog in the car." Mum smirks, leaning on dad.

"Kissing? On the first date? I don't think I like this kid." Dad shakes his head, a grin on his face.

"It wasn't a date! Oh my god, you're so embarrassing." I groan, covering my face with a pillow.

"Blake and Harry sitting in the tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the golden carriage!" Mum sings. I peek out the side of the pillow slowly, finding mum rubbing her stomach, making a big deal out of the stupid song.

"Mum!" I squeal. They finally leave me alone, closing my door on the way out, but not before saying one last thing.

"Love you Blakey." Along with kissing sounds. The door closes, leaving me with a red face.


	4. chapter three

I was still sat on my bed an hour after Harry had dropped me off, when mum barged through my room, an electric blue dress slung over her arm. "What are you doing? We're going out for dinner soon!" She was frantic, rushing over to my bed and grabbing my arm before pulling me off the bed.

"Oh yeah," I laugh, rolling my eyes and skipping over to my wardrobe. "Where are we going?" I ask, flicking through my collection of clothes. I find a total of three dresses.

"Somewhere fancy, that's all you need to know." Mum grins, walking out of my room. I take my three dresses, laying them on the bed. I stand back, staring intently at them. I look at the peach coloured maxi dress, deciding that would be best.

"Somewhere fancy..." I tap my chin. "It'll do." I tell myself, taking the dress from the hanger and stripping from my clothing before slipping on the long dress. I rush over to the bathroom and pull my hair back into a low bun, then proceeding to apply minimum makeup. Twenty minutes later, I had my brown sandals on my feet and a cute grey cardigan covering my arms.

"Come on, team. We're going to be late for our reservation!" Mum shouted from down the stairs. I walked down the stairs to find mum holding her stomach, rushing over to the kitchen bench to grab her purse and phone. "Blake May! Get your ass down here!" Mum shouts frustratingly, standing at the door with her foot tapping the ground.

"I'm here, Jesus. Did you not have your peaches and peanut butter?" I roll my eyes, leaving the house and jumping into the back seat of dads car.

"Don't my two lovely ladies look beautiful?" Dad smiles proudly, helping mum into the passenger seat.

"Thank you dad." I smile from the back seat as dad shuts mums door before jogging over to the other side.

"Let's get going, I'm hungry." Mum grumbles, leaning her heat onto the seat as dad pulls out of the driveway and onto the road.

-

When we arrive, mum is out of the car and by the entrance before I can undo my seatbelt. "Come on!" Mum growls as we reach the door.

We walk into the restaurant, the quiet buzz of chatter being the only sound in the dimly lit room. A hostess makes her way over to us, guiding us through the busy restaurant and to a small four person table in the corner.

"We'll be back to take your order shortly." She middle aged woman smiles warmly before walking back over to the podium.

"Blake?" A familiar voice seizes the conversation between my mum and dad. "What a lovely surprise." Harry smirks, walking closer to our table. I stand up to greet him properly. I wrap my arms around Harry's tall frame, the quiet sound of my mum giggling in the background.

"Oh, we're just here for Nicholas' birthday dinner," mum giggles like a child, standing up and pulling dad with her.

"And who is this charming young man, eh?" Dad grins, his eyes flickering to me before focusing on Harry. I open my mouth to speak, but am interrupted by mum.

"This is Harry, Blake's boyfriend." Mum grins, punching my arm gently.

"Actually mum, he's not-" once again, I am cut off.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." This time Harry cut me off, sticking his hand out to shake my dads hand.

"Harry." Dad nods, a small smile played at his lips. "I'm Nicholas. Sit down, please." I look over to find mum grinning wildly as she gestures to the empty seat beside me. Harry thanks them, pulling the seat out and sitting down.

"So, typical question, but how did you two meet?" Mum leans her elbow on the table, her chin resting on her palm as she stares is down.

"Blake here was walking in the rain, so I offered her a ride home. I think it took off from there, didn't it babe?" Harry looks at me with his beautiful eyes, a smirk on his face.

"Yep," I force a smile onto my face as Harry pulls me into his chest, placing a chaste kiss to my forehead. The hostess finally comes over to our table and we order our food and drinks.

"I'll be back in a moment with your drinks." She smiled, walking back to the drink counter with a notepad in her hands.

Mum and dad begin to chat quietly, and Harry's hand rests on my upper thigh. "You look gorgeous, doll." He smirks, his large hands rubbing my dress-clad thigh.

"Oh," I gasp, jolting back in my seat. "Why did you tell them we're dating?" I whisper lowly.

"I didn't tell them." Harry smirks knowingly.

"Well you didn't deny it either!" I hiss, moving my leg out the way in an attempt to have Harry remove his hand from my leg.

"Blake." Mum coughs. I look up to find a smile on her lips, her eyebrows raised.

"I know you want to come and stay with me, but we just have to wait baby." Harry smiles convincingly as my parents watch out interactions. His dimples carve into his cheeks as he attempts to contain his smirk.

"Tell me about yourself, son." Dad smiled as Harry snuck his hand under the table, intertwining his fingers with mine.

As we eat our food (a/n has dinner lol), Harry tells my parents about him. I learn that he has a brother named Ethan and a sister named Indy. Indy is only seventeen, and Ethan twenty.

"And what about you parents?" Mum asks, placing her knife and fork down on the cleared plate before placing her hands on her growing stomach, sighing loudly.

"I don't really.. I don't like talking about my parents." Harry gulps, looking down at his lap. I squeeze his hand, offering him a warm smile. "Anyway, sorry to eat and run, but I have to get going." Harry returns to hisself as he stands, hugging my mum and shaking my dads hand. They sit back down, shooing me away to walk him to his car. I blush furiously as Harry takes my hand, pulling me outside with one last goodbye to my parents.

"Have I told you how gorgeous you look tonight?" The cold night air engulfs me completely, making me wish I hadn't left my cardigan back in the restaurant.

"Yes, you have." I smile, goosebumps rising on my skin. Harry grasps my forearm, pulling me into his chest. He nuzzles his face between my neck, kissing and sucking harshly. I whimper as he pulls away, a chuckle escaping his dark lips.

"I'll be seeing you soon." He smirks, leaving me bewildered in the parking lot as he drives away.


	5. chapter four

Harry had texted me later that night, telling me how beautiful I looked, again. I tell him to shut up before switching off my phone and laying my head down on the pillow.

-

"Blakey?" Mum calls from the living room. I groan, my body dragging itself to mum.

"Yes, mum?" I sigh, pulling my pyjama shorts down, an attempt to keep my genitalia hidden from my mother.

"Can you get me some crisps pleeease?" She bats her eyelashes.

"I suppose," my feet drag me to the kitchen, grabbing the bag of crisps from the bench and throwing them onto the couch.

"Thank you, my sweet child!" Mum shouts, shoving a handful of the food into her mouth.

I grab my laptop, taking it to the kitchen and plugging the speakers in. Within minutes, Chris Brown is blaring throughout the house, and eventually mum joins me.

"That's my girl," she grins, her white singlet slowly slipping up and exposing more and more of her swollen stomach.

"When's bubba due, again?" I ask, grabbing a mug from the cupboard and proceeding to make a coffee.

"Like a week." Mum answers, hobbling over to the breakfast bar and taking a seat. "I can't wait to just get her outta me." Her head falls back, her hands dangling at her sides. Her stomach, covered in stretch marks, is now fully exposed. Small kicks appear on her skin, and I smile. I slide my coffee over beside mum, sitting next to her before resting my hands upon her bump.

The baby's small feet kick at mums stomach once again, my hands moving in the slightest at the action. "How's that boyfriend of yours?" Mum asks, and I groan. I haven't spoken to Harry since the night he formally met my parents on dads birthday; in other words, a week.

"Okay. One, he is not my boyfriend, for the last time. And two, I don't know. We haven't spoken much." I take the steaming coffee into my hands.

"Whatever you say." Mum smirks as dad walks through the door, a plastic bag in his hands.

"Hello, family." He grins, pulling us both in for a group hug. "I come bearing Chinese food." He sits the plastic bag on the bench before pulling everything out. Mum immediately grabs what she wants, bolting (or hobbling) to the living room.

"Well," dad sighs, "grab what you want and I'll eat whatever is left, yeah?" He suggests, and I take one of the plastic containers.

"Love you dad," I hug him quickly, heading off in the same direction as mum.

The night goes on like this. My music playing in the background as we chatter over our dinner. By the time we finish talking, it's one a.m., and I am still wide awake.

"I want to go for a drive. Do you guys want to go for a drive? Bubba's still awake and doesn't seem to be sleeping anytime soon." Mum points to her moving stomach.

"Yeah, let's go." Dad grins, standing up and walking to his room, returning minutes later with his plaid pyjama pants on, along with a plain shirt and a jacket in his arms. Mum and I both do the same, returning to the living room with our pyjamas on and jackets on.

Dad grabs the keys and we walk outside to the car. We all jump in, shivering as I lean my elbow against the baby seat.

"Where do we want to go?" Dad asks, pulling out of the driveway.

"Wait! Can I text Taya and see if you wants to join us? Please?" I beg, pulling out my phone and waving it around. Taya has been my friend for two years. She's the only person I can tolerate, and I'm pretty sure I'm the only one she can tolerate, and so we became friends. Also, she lives with her Aunty because her parents travel a lot and her Aunty is the coolest person you'll ever meet, she always lets her go out. Literally always.

"Will she even be awake?"

"Of course she will, she literally never sleeps. Ever."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Okay then." Mum agrees. I dial her number, pressing my phone to my ear as dad begins driving to her house.

"What the fudge, dude. It's two a.m.. What do you want?" I hear no trace of sleep in her voice. I knew it.

"Do you want to come on an adventure?"

"Only if your mums there. She's my favourite person, t-b-h." Taya sighs.

"When isn't my mum on adventures with me? We're in your driveway, get your ass out here." I hang up. A few minutes later, her front door opens and Taya and her Aunty appear.

"Sup Aunty Jenna," I put the peace sign up, the window rolled down as some pop song on the radio plays.

"Wassup homie!" Taya jumps in the car, and I continue to interact with her aunt.

"Greetings, parents." Taya bows her head, throwing her backpack into the baby seat. They greet her back.

"We may return her tonight, we may not. Depends, really." I shrug. Aunty Jenna laughs.

"I wouldn't mind if you kept her, t-b-h." Aunty Jenna waves, shutting the front door.

"So, family. Where are we off to?" Taya asks, the bags under her eyes very dark. A sign of literally no sleep. I told you, mum.

"Well, we were thinking we might rob some banks. We could use the extra cash for the child." Dad grins, pulling out of the driveway and speeding off down the road.

"Awesome. I do need a new phone, t-b-h. Mines cracked as shit." Taya frowns playfully.

"What is this t-b-h you speak of, and why on earth has your aunt started saying it?" Mum asks.

"It stands for to be honest and I have no idea why Aunty Jenna has started saying it. Maybe she wants to be cool like me." She grins, and we all burst into fits of laughter.

"Oh my sweet Taya, you never fail to amuse me." Mum laughs hysterically. "And I think I just peed myself a little, great." The car is filled with laughter once again.

We eventually stop at a park, the only light there being from the street lamps surrounding the park. Dad parks, and we all pile out of the car and climb up on to the playground. We're all squished, but we manage.

The four of us sit at the playground, talking mindlessly until four thirty, and by the time we get home it's nearly five o'clock and we're all freezing our asses off. Taya and I jump into my bed immediately, mum and dad going straight to theirs too.

"Hey," I whisper. She hums in acknowledgement and I continue. "I'm talking to a twenty-five year old." I tell her. She jumps up, her eyes wide and mouth open.

"Blake fucking Taylor!" She slaps my arm. "Why have I not known this? Am I fucking invisible to you now?" Her tone is dead serious, but I know she is messing with me.

"His name is Harry Styles, and he's a sexy fucking British man. British, I tell you." I sigh, and Taya lays her head down on the pillow. "And he kissed me."

"His name is sexy, ugh." I grab my phone and put it on charge. "And oh my god you finally kissed someone!" She claps her hands sarcastically. "How long have you known this supposedly-sexy-British-man?"

"Two weeks."

"And when did you speak last?"

"Like a week ago."

"You should text him now."

"What?" I question. I know exactly what she said, I'm just confused as to why she would suggest that I text him at stupid o'clock.

"Text him, or I will. Trust me," she sounds bloody angry.

"Okay, Jesus Christ woman. You need to chill the fuck out." I raise my hands in defence before grabbing my phone and texting him. A simple 'hey' is typed. I am about to send it, but not before Taya takes my phone and tells me- and I quote- to 'shut the fuck up before you embarrass yourself.'

A moment later, she passes me my phone and I find that she has sent a message already. 'Hey sexy name Harry. I miss your glorious ass'

"What the fuck!" I squeal. "Come back, come back!" I tap the message in hopes of it so unsend itself. Just my luck, it delivers. "I hate you so much," I punch her arm as she watches my breakdown.

"No you don't. You love me." She smirks. We talk until we fall asleep, my eyes finding it extremely difficult to stay open. Taya has the same problem as we both close our eyes and drift into unconsciousness.


	6. chapter five

A finger to the eye wasn't my ideal way to wake up. I sit up, finding mum sitting on my bed. I look beside me. 6:26 a.m..

"What?" I snap. I had no intention of sounding rude, but I had literally been asleep for like an hour.

"Bubba wants her mummy." What the hell is this woman on? "Like right now." Mum groans, doubling over.

"What?" I take a moment to think. "Oh, oh! Baby wants mummy now! Shit!" I jump up, accidentally kicking Taya in the face in the process of doing so.

"What the fuck?" Taya jumps up, her elbows resting behind her. "What time it is?"

"Six thirty." I tell mum to breathe, rushing around to get myself dressed, throwing random items of clothing at Taya for her to wear.

"Why the fuck?"

"Child wants to leave vagina right now!" Mum shouts.

"Holy shit!" Taya exclaims. Dad appears at the doorway, a bag in hand and his face red and panicked.

"Let's go. C'mon, children. Straight to the car." Dad is still in the pyjamas he had on when he went to bed, and as was mum.

We all pile into the car, and only ten minutes and multiple screams from mums end, we arrive at the hospital. She is rushed into a room, and we all sit around her as the doctors try to keep her calm.

"It could be a while till she can actually start pushing, so I'd make yourselves comfortable." The nurse smiles kindly before leaving the room.

"Why can't I just push her out. I'm getting really mad t-b-h." Mum sighs.

"Let's get some food because I'm starving." Taya stands up, grabbing my wrist and pulling me out to the vending machine.

"What do you want?" She asks, pushing a few buttons to get her food.

"A cherry ripe and a Powerade because this bitch needs energy." I point to myself and Taya pushes a few buttons to get what I requested.

We walk back to mum's room slowly, arriving just as dad walks out, shutting the door behind him. I shoot him a confused glance, taking a bite of my chocolate bar as he frowns softly.

"Mum's just fallen asleep, so I've left her in there for now. Should we take a walk?" Dad leads the way down the corridor, making small talk as we head for the elevators.

We press the button to go up, and soon enough a lift arrives. We step in, in the midst of a heated debate about the colour of marshmallows, and dad presses every single button.

"No, I strongly disagree with you, Nick. The pink ones are just there for decoration. Why is it that pretty much only Pascall (Australian candy brand) have pink marshmallows in their bags? Because it's promotion. The bag looks pretty, so it gets more purchases. That's why there are pink marshmallows," Taya pushes her opinion down dad's throat, as the elevator comes to a halt at the third floor.

A nurse pushing a patient in a wheelchair enters, as dad and Taya resume their conversation.

"But Taya, there are other brands who put pink marshmallows in their packs. What does that say about the economy and the fact we pay tax just for pink marshmallows, if they're 'only for decoration', hmm?"

Taya runs her temples in frustration as she ponders dad's strange reply.

"I don't know, you've stumped me," she gives up, pulling a pink marshmallow from her bag and flinging at him. The nurse glowers at her, before leaving the elevator on the fourth floor.

Two floors later, the elevator stalls, and we all freak out a bit. Almost immediately, it starts up again and moves up to floor six.

I pull my phone out of my pocket, scrolling through tumblr a little. The elevator is still in its stopped position, and I look up to see why. I never should have agreed to come on this 'walk'.

"Blake, baby, how are you?" Harry has a cast on his left arm as he walks over to me, embracing me in an unwanted one-armed hug.

"Look who decided to pop in," dad smiles as I shift away from Harry.

"Yeah," I say, fully aware of Harry's endearing eyes trained on me.

My phone beeps, it's a text from Taya.

*IS THIS THE TOTALLY HOT OLDER BRITISH GUY YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT?! HE'S GORGEOUS!! HE CALLED YOU BABY!!* I shake my head, smiling as I read the text.

"So, what brings you guys here?" Harry asks no one in particular as he throws his arm over my shoulders, kissing my temple. I am unnerved by him thinking he can touch me whenever he wants.

"Me wife is just pushing a child out of her, so..." dad says, Harry nodding along with his words.

"Why are you in here?" I ask, an edge to my voice that only Harry notices. Taya's too busy ogling him, and dad's reading a text from someone.

"Broke m'arm," Harry's reducing of words makes me cringe, but I ignore it.

"Doing what?" I push further. I want to know why he would have broken it, if he was fighting or if it was an accident. That way, I could determine the safety of being around him.

"Aw, you looking after me, babe?" Harry's finger pokes at my nose and I scrunch it, disgusted (cred to my Bae chlozza ily).

"No, I'm just curious." I try to reason.

"Well, if you must know, I fell off a ladder. Landed on my arm wrong." I wince as he tells me this.

"That wasn't very smart of you." I smirk, and he gently pushes me.

"I'm going to go," dad looks up from his phone. "Your mum's about to push. I'll see you guys later." He nods at us, turning around and jogging to the elevator.

Harry and I talk for a few minutes, Taya watching in with drool sitting in the corner of her mouth. She is snapped out of her daydream when Harry faces her.

"I'm Harry." He sticks out his non-casted arm and Taya chokes before shaking his hand.

"Taya," the word is rushed out. She clears her throat. "I'm Taya."

"I'm going to go sit up in the waiting room, are you guys coming or nah?" I grin.

"Uh.." Harry pauses. "Yeah, yeah. Sure." We all get into the elevator, the small space filled with silence.

We reach the waiting room and take a seat, but Harry remains standing. "Does anyone want a coffee or anything?" He asks. Taya and I both say yes, and so he walks away to retrieve them.

"Holy fucking shit, Blake!" Taya whisper-shouts. "You didn't tell me he was this hot! I am so unprepared!" She points to her baggy pyjama pants and large jumper. "I have ugg boots on for Christ's sake!" Taya lifts her feet up and wiggles them around.

"I'm sorry, I totally knew that he broke his arm and came to the hospital. I really should've told you." I say monotonously, rolling my eyes as I do so. "And in case you didn't notice, I am also in the same attire as you, so calm the motherfuck down."

"Sh, sh. He's coming back." She pats down her hair as Harry walks over to us, obviously struggling to hold three cups in one hand. I stand up and take two, handing one to Taya.

"Thank you, I need as much coffee as I can." I take a large gulp, despite the heat of the beverage.

"Didn't get much sleep?" Harry asks, taking a seat across from Taya and I.

"Well, if falling asleep at five thirty in the morning and waking up at like six thirty counts as not a lot of sleep, then yes. I had very little sleep." I feel like the bags under my eyes have everyone's attention.

"Wow," he laughs, but is halted at a loud, shrilling noise. Taya scrambles to get her phone from her pocket, but finally manages to.

"Aunty Jenna." Taya says unenthusiastically, her voice is uninterested.

"Yes I'm awake. I'm talking to you, aren't I?"

"Sorry."

"Yeah at the hospital. Yes she's having the child."

She hangs up the phone, sliding it back into her pocket. "Aunt Jenna is on her way to pick me up. Thank you for the adventure this morning, Blake." Taya bows her head. "Nice to meet you Harold." She says, hitting her head before leaving us without another word.

It is silent between us as he stands up and takes the seat where Taya was previously. His left hand rests on my thigh, eyes closed as he leans his head on the wall.

All is silent until, minutes later, Harry speaks up. "I really want to kiss you." He whispers, eyes still closed and head resting against the wall.

"Why don't you?" My voice is strained.

Silence overbears us once again. "Fuck it." Harry opens his eyes and grabs my face in his hands, placing a long and heavy kiss to my lips. My mouth reacts immediately, opening as his tongue slowly massages my own. I moan softly, my fingers threading through his knotted hair. I tug lightly, and he rewards me with a throaty groan.

Quick footsteps make their way through the hospital halls. A clearing of a throat interrupts our heated kiss, and I look up to find dad in scrubs. "Uh.." He looks embarrassed to had seen us. "Your sister's here." He flicks his head to the side, and I jump up, pulling Harry along with me to the room.

Dad opens the door, my eyes go straight to the small child in mums arms. Her eyes are closed, mouth slightly open as she rests after her entry into the world.

"Oh my god," I grin, walking to the bed with my arms wide open. Mum gently places her into my arms and I coo. "Have you got a name yet?" I ask, my eyes flickering from my baby sister to my worn out mum.

"I think so, I just have double check with ya father." They look at each other.

"Yeah, yeah. Go on." Dad smiles.

"Jaelyn Quinn Taylor." Mum announces, and Harry walks behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning his chin on my shoulder.

"That is an awesome fucking name." I am giddy, my sister in my arms and Harry holding me. I love the feeling.

"Language, please." Dad warns, although a smile is still on his face.

"I have a sister. This is sick as." I jump up and down lightly. Jaelyn opens her eyes in the slightest, a small cry leaving her lips as I hand her back to mum.


	7. chapter six

Three days had passed since Jaelyn was born, and they were finally coming home. Mum had the nursery set up months before, so it was all ready. She had a bassinet in her room, along with a changing table.

"I'm going to get to work. See my girls soon." Dad says, kissing us all before jumping back in the car and driving away.

"Do you need me to grab anything?" I ask mum, her tired eyes almost closing, holding Jaelyn in the carrier thing.

"The kid." She sighs, and I take the carrier inside. I take her into the living room, sitting the carrier on the floor. Immediately, our cat Dude comes over to investigate.

"Well, Jaelyn. This is our cat Dude. Also, this will be your place of living until we move somewhere else, which will probably be never." I pet Dude. Jaelyn is asleep, but I still talk to her as if she is awake and actually understands me. "I really want a dog, but mum says no because they're 'too messy'. Too messy my anus. We will convince her together, and we will get a dog."

Mum enters the room just as I finish my sentence. "We are not getting a dog. We have Dude." She calls out as she moves to the kitchen.

"Do you really want to crush your daughters's dreams? Really mum? She so wants a dog! Look at her." I point to Jaelyn, her eyes now open as she begins to cry. "You've crushed her dreams. Look at what you've done." I lift her out of the carrier and stand up. I pat her bottom and walk around the room in hopes of calming her down.

"They're too messy," mum rolls her eyes, her arms stretching out as I hand her the child. "Pass me that pillow." She points to the u pillow sitting on the table. I give it to her as she takes a seat on the couch.

"What do you want for dinner?" Mum asks as she lays Jaelyn on the pillow, lifting her shirt up and sticking her breast in Jaelyn's face. She graciously accepts the nipple, closing her eyes as she suckles.

"Food, I suppose." I sigh, closing my eyes. The doorbell rings, and mum winces as Jaelyn's eyes open. She immediately shushes her, and she closes her eyes again.

I quietly tip-toe to the door, opening it to find Harry and Taya. "I was so here first." Taya bumps Harry with her hip. They both turn to face me when I clear my throat.

"Mums just put Jaelyn down. Shut the fuck up Taya." I grin, pulling her inside. She walks over to the couch, sitting in my seat before greeting mum.

"Hey." Harry shoves his hands into his jeans pockets.

"Hey, do you want to come in or..?" I open the door further, and he steps in.

"Sure."

We walk into the living room, where Jaelyn is almost sleeping, still suckling. "Hello, Harry." Mum sighs, her voice quiet.

"Hey. How are you?" Harry, being the polite person he is, asks mum.

"I'm fucking tired," her voice is blunt.

"I'm with ya on that one," Taya whispers, but the room is silent so we all hear it as clear as day.

"Oh, Taya. I hadn't realised you have a child waking you up every few hours because she's hungry." Mum smiles. With all the chaos going around, Jaelyn's eyes open completely.

"Excuse me, but I am quite busy. Internet doesn't give you that much time to sleep." The two banter, and Harry looks to me. I watch at Jaelyn stares at our new visitor intently.

"Someone's in love." I point to Jaelyn. She is ogling Harry, her eyes wide. I walk over to mum, taking the kid and giving her to Harry. He holds her at arms length, his eyes also wide and eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't know how to hold it- I mean, her. I don't know how to hold her." He shakes his head, stumbling over his words. Jaelyn hangs there, staring with her blue eyes.

I take Jaelyn from him, placing her on Harry's chest properly. A small whimper sounds from Jaelyn, but she settles down. Her eyes stay open, her mouth creating gurgling sounds.

"What do I do now?" Harry pats her head, unsure of everything about children.

"Just put one hand there," I grab his left hand and place it on Jaelyn's bum, and putting the other hand over the top.

"I've never held a kid before." Harry laughs, stating the complete obvious.

"Clearly," mum rolls her eyes, although a smile still on her face. "Just kidding. I need to pee." She states, pushing herself from the couch and toward the toilet.

"I'm gonna take a nap." Taya also stands up. "I probably won't be awake anytime soon. Goodbye Harold." Again, she walks off to my room without another word said.

"Why does she call me Harold? It's not even my name." I laugh, shrugging my shoulders, because, fuck knows what goes on in her head.

Jaelyn starts crying, and mum leaves the toilet with a scowl on her face. "I cannot leave that child for five fucking minutes." She groans, taking her from Harry and jiggling her up and down gently. "Where's Taya?"

"My room."

"Doing what?"

"Napping."

"Does that child not have a bed to sleep in at home?"

"Obviously not."

"Well, I'm going to put this child to bed, then have a nap myself." Mum wriggles her eyebrows in excitement. She leaves Harry and I alone in the living room. We both take a seat on the couch, the air between us silent.

"So.." I trail off. Harry doesn't say anything, instead he leans over and places his lips on mine. His lips are slightly chapped, but oddly soft.

"How are you?" I attempt talking against his lips, but he tells me to shut up. He pulls me on his lap, my legs either side of his. His hands stay on my hips, giving me the occasional squeeze. My mouth opens, and his tongue slides in.

"I'm going!" Taya shouts from a distance, I quickly jump off Harry, smoothing down my clothing. 

"Alright, bye." The door slams shut. Harry smirks, pulling me back onto his lap and attaching his lips to my neck.

Harry stands up, and my legs wrap around his waist. My arms snake around his neck, my fingers finding their way through his hair.

I murmur the directions to my room, and we find our way with a few knocks and bumps.

He kicks the door open, placing me on the floor

"Harry," a moan slipped from my pink, swollen lips.

"Blake, baby." Harry's hands travelled down my chest, stopping to give my breasts a small squeeze. I gasp as he massages them through my shirt.

"Oh." My hands darted to Harry's hair, pulling it. He groans, pulling my thin shirt up and over my head, throwing it across to the other side of the room.

Harry moans, staring at my plain white lace bra.

"Harry, please." My voice is just above a whisper as Harry sits up, removing his white shirt and throwing it somewhere on the floor along with mine. I stare at the tattoos littered across his toned chest, my hand lifting to trace the leaves just above his jeans.

His hands catch mine as I trace them, lust in his emerald eyes. "I'd stop if I were you, baby girl." Harry smirks, his breathing heavy as he lays me down on the bed, slowly removing his black jeans from his long legs.

As he tosses the jeans to the floor, I glance at the tight black boxers that adorned his beautiful, God-like body. His bulge is prominent, and I take in a sharp breath, my core aching.

"Please." I whine, sitting up and playing with the band on his boxers. I pull them down slightly, revealing his prominent v-line. I moan involuntarily, pulling them down to his knees. Harry finishes removing them himself, his erection slapping on his stomach, as he kicks them to the side and climbs on to the bed.

His large hands reach behind my back unclasping my bra and slowly sliding the straps down my shoulders, making me shiver. "Please." I gulp as he removes my bra completely. Instinctively, my small hands fly up to cover myself. But Harry removes them.

"Don't ever hide from me, okay baby?" He whispers in my ear, leaving goosebumps in his wake. I nod, darting my eyes away.

"No, answer me. Don't nod, Blake." Harry demands, his grip on my wrists growing stronger by the second.

"Okay." My eyes finally meet his, as I smile bashfully, kissing Harry's lips once more.

"Good girl." Harry praises into my lips. His cold hands travel from my thigh to my breasts, massaging them roughly. I feel him press his crotch into mine, making me moan loudly.

"Oh my," I groan. The sensation of Harry's erection on my crotch and his large hand on my breast is indescribable.

"I need... I need more. Please." I beg, my hand reaching out and wrapping around Harry's length. 

"Oh, that's my girl. Fuck, Blake." He groans, his head rolling back as my hand moves up and down. I take him by surprise when I stop moving my wrist and wrap my lips around him.

"Sh..shit Blake. Fuck," he curses, thrusting his hips. He touches the back of my throat, making me gag a little. I ignore it, moving my head faster.

"Stop, baby." I ignore Harry's pleas, moving faster and faster until his liquids shoot in my mouth, hitting the back of my throat. I swallow, pulling away and wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"You did so well, baby girl." Harry praises me gently pushing me back down onto the bed, my head hitting the pillows softly. "Now I'm going to reward you," he smirks, pulling my black knickers down my legs. His finger brushes my sex, making me squirm.

"Stay still." He demands, his large hand holding my leg in an attempt to keep me still.

"Harry." I whine.

"What do you want me to do, princess?" He asks innocently, his tongue running from my lower stomach till my breasts. His lips wrap around my left nipple, sucking lightly.

"Touch me. Please." I moan, my legs spreading further.

"Where do you want me to touch you?" Harry asks, moving to my right nipple and repeating the actions.

"Down there," I beg, hoping he won't make me say it.

"As you wish." He smirks, his fingers running along my sex, making me wetter that I was previously. Without warning, he shoves a slick finger inside of me, a loud groan emitting from my throat.

"More." Harry obliges, sticking another finger inside of me. I cry out in pleasure, Harry's lips moving up to mine, kissing them. I moan into his mouth as he works his fingers faster. He takes this as an opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth.

After a few moments, Harry pulls away. I push his head down between my thighs, hoping he'll get the message.

"Please." He doesn't waste a moment more as he buries his head between my thighs. His lips wrap around my clit, sucking.

"Fuck, you taste so good baby." He moans, sending vibrations throughout my body. I whimper as his tongue is shoved inside of me, as well as a finger.

"Oh." my voice rises. "Yes." I scream, my legs shaking as I clench around his tongue and finger.

"Come for me, princess." Harry tells me as I release. He licks up my juices, taking some on his finger and pressing it to my mouth. "Open, taste yourself." He demands and I oblige, opening my mouth and wrapping my lips around his fingers, tasting myself. I continue to suck long after my juices are gone, making Harry moan.

"No more, baby. You don't want me to come again now, do you?" He smirks, pulling his fingers out of my mouth and leaving a sweet kiss on my neck.

"Lay down." Harry commands, pulling the covers over our bare bodies as he wraps his strong arms around me, his lips attaching to my neck, surely leaving a mark.

"Now everybody knows you belong to me." Harry whispers, holding me until I fall asleep.


End file.
